


today i don’t feel like doing anything

by moonlightnight



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, and cute, did i just created a whole ao3 account, girlfriends being soft, just to post this?, perhaps yall are right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnight/pseuds/moonlightnight
Summary: Uma & Mal’s morning routine, where Mal has to leave for work and Uma wants her to stay in bed for a little longer





	today i don’t feel like doing anything

Just by stretching her hand across the bed, Uma could feel the cold beside her, which meant that the body that had accompanied her throughout the night had disappeared. She threw her face into the pillow and grunted prominently.

"Mal?" She got no answer. "Mal! Mal, where are you?” She cried, not wanting to get up to go find her wherever she was.

The bathroom door opened and the purple-haired girl came out of it. "Hey, why all the fuss?"

Only the beautiful vision of the girl was enough, just like that everything she thought a second ago vanished and she straightened herself to see her in more detail. Mal held her toothbrush in her mouth while holding a towel, cleaning the toothpaste that had fallen into her pajamas. Which consisted of a too long shirt of a band that belonged to Uma, “I swear I will give it back to you” She promised back then, but she never did. And Uma was almost grateful for that, because she was never going to get tired of seeing her using it. 

And specially when it was the only thing she wore, like right now, exposing her long legs with a single sock on. It was too adorable.

"Why did you get out of bed?" The accusation seemed made by a 6-year-old girl, but Uma couldn't help it.

"Please, don't tell me you're pouting." At this, Uma tried to accentuate her pout even more.

"Honey," Mal began brushing her teeth again. “I told you that I had a meeting with Ben about how we were going to prepare the decorations for the arrival of the royalty of the kingdom of Cinderellasburg”

“He has Jane for that, and Evie. He doesn't need you.” Thanks to the pact that Mal had made with Ben, that wasn't true, but Uma didn't care; just for one day she wanted her for herself.

“You know that things don't work that way” She went to the bathroom to spit out the paste and wash her mouth. “I will be back early tho. Do you think you can wait for me with the food made?” 

"I don't know." Uma took one of Mal's pillows and hugged it, her voice coming out deflated. "I don't think it's possible"

Mal poked her head out of the bathroom and watched her. Uma didn’t say anything else but still Mal narrowed her eyes and went to her. Uma was waiting for her to be mad at her for acting so immature, because that was the only way to describe it. She was being selfish and wanted Mal to spend the day with her, but Uma wasn't going to feel bad about this, for weeks the only time they can see each other is at night, and they are both too tired to do something other than wishing each other good night and sleep. She wanted to take advantage that she had nothing to do that day, but as always, her agendas didn’t allow it.

But instead, Mal took the pillow from her hands and replaced it with her own body, thus sitting on top of Uma's legs.

"You know there is nothing I want more than to stay in this bed with you forever" Mal's fingers began to travel across Uma's face, defining her eyebrows and running her thumb around the contour of her lips. "But we both have obligations that we have to fulfill"

"I know" Making Mal feel bad about doing her job was the last thing she wanted "Just.. I wish that, our only obligation were be to be together, for one day at least”

"Soon, my starfish" She promised with a whisper near her lips.

She pulled her closer by the waist. "Did I ever tell you that you are unbearably adorable?"

"Once or twice"

She began to stroke Mal's hair. "So small and adorable," she mumbled, while taking her by the hips and turning on herself to stay on top of Mal, trapping her with her limbs. Uma clung to her with all her might, burying her head in Mal's neck.

"I am a dragon, I could kill you right now" She muttered in her hair.

She looked up and watched her with nothing but love. "I'm aware" Uma leaned down to kiss her, and as expected, Mal reciprocated the kiss.

They had no idea for how long they’ve been kissing, maybe for an eternity, but what brought them to reality was the sound of the boiling kettle in the kitchen. "Shit" Mal jump from the bed and ran to the kitchen. Uma was smiling without realizing it.

Not wanting to but knowing that she should if she wanted to spend time with Mal, she got up from the bed and began to slide her feet into her slippers. "You should’ve waited a few more minutes, so we could tell Ben that you didn't go because you burned the house down" The curses coming from the kitchen were music to Uma’s ears. 

"Do me a favor," Mal chimed when she saw her entering the room. "Sit down, eat your toasts and shut the fuck up" She handed her a plate and kissed her in the head, although she had to stand on her toes for it.

Even if Uma didn't know how to cook, even a fool could realize that toasts weren’t supposed to have a black color, and that that was a clear indication that they had been overcooked. She took a toast and studied it. "Uh, are we sure this is a toast?" Mal stopped washing the dishes and stared at her with her emerald eyes igniting with magic, which caused Uma to retract and put the toast in her mouth. Mal grinned and continued with her chore. 

With all the effort in the world, Uma swallowed the burnt toast, but left the plate on the table.

Sneakily, she slipped behind Mal, kissing her on her shoulder.

"You’re doing everything in your power to make leaving this house the hardest thing I have ever done." Mal turned around and still with her wet hands, caressed Uma's cheek. "And I love you for that" A damn zoo, that's what Uma had in her stomach's when she heard Mal's sweet words. And what else could she do, more than meet her mouth with her and kiss her with everything she had?


End file.
